


I just hope I end up with you in my arms.

by TheMrsMaria



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, angsty, frank gets pissed, pouty frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria





	I just hope I end up with you in my arms.

“This is bad,” you said while sitting on the couch in the hotel lobby, “somehow they don’t have a room for me, apparently there was a glitch in their system”

“Looks like you will need to bunk with one of us” Mikey grinned at you. You had known the Way brothers for years after meeting Gerard in art school. This wasn’t the first time you had gone on tour with them, but this was the first time you would have to bunk with them - you always managed to get your own room when there was a hotel stop.

“I would rather sleep in the van then share the room with you and Gee again” You threw one of the couch pillows at him, “Both of you snore and I never get a good nights sleep.”

“No can do, the van will be too cold for you, Princess” Gerard stated.

“That means you will have to share with Frank and I” Ray grinned.

“Dammit” you laughed “I swear if you guys keep me up by playing with your guitars, it will not end well for either of you.”

Ray smiled at you, “You think you can take both of us, Y/n?”

“Absolutely not, but I also know that I’m not going to share a bed with either of you” You laughed as you jumped up, grabbed your bookbag and ran to the elevator. Ray quickly followed suit and managed to catch up to you before the elevator and threw you over his shoulder causing you to let out a yell.

“Frankie! Help!” You yelled as the elevator door shut.

____

“Dude, why are you still sitting here?” Gerard asked.

“Yeah, why aren’t you joining them to fight over a bed?” Mikey threw a pillow at him.

“I figured that they would want some alone time” Frank slouched on the couch and took a drink of his tea.

“What are you talking about dude?” Mikey asked.

“This is the first time that we’ve had a hotel in a while, and I know if I was with Y/n, I would want some alone time” Frank mumbled as Gerard and Mikey looked at each other.

“Frank, do you think that Y/n and Ray are together?” Gerard asked quietly.

Frank gave a small nod as Mikey laughed, “Oh Frank, she’s totally into someone, but it’s not Ray”

____

Ray dropped you onto one of the beds in the room and sat down next to you, “You need to tell him.”

“Ugh. I can’t, Ray” you kicked off your shoes and got up to start unpacking your bag, “it’s not that easy”

“How so? You like him and I’m pretty sure he likes you” Ray was starting to unpack his bag and move his stuff to the other bed.

“You are only pretty sure, Ray, not sure sure. What if I tell him that I like him, and he doesn’t feel the same way? What then? Do you know how awkward everything will be?”

“Almost as awkward as you watching him from backstage every night and the glances you give him when you think no one else is looking?”

“Shut up” you could feel your face getting warm as you threw a pen at him.

___

“Thanks for dinner, Y/n,” Mikey said after you had paid for everyone’s dinner later that night.

“Only the best for my boys” You laughed as put your head on Gerard’s shoulder, “However, I do think I’m super tired and ready for bed so I’m going to head back to the hotel.”

As you got up from the table, everyone but Frank stood up and gave you a hug, so you reached over and wrapped your hand in his hair and lightly tugged on it, so he was looking at you.

“Goodnight, Frankie. Enjoy spooning with Ray” you grinned at him and kissed his cheek then let go of his hair and walked back to the hotel room.

As you walked into the room, your phone went off and you noticed that you had a text from Ray, you opened the message and you saw that it was a photo of Frank and his face was red.

“That was a bold move, Little One. I think he really liked it” Ray captioned the photo.

You couldn’t help but grin to yourself as you got ready for bed. You were hoping that it was, in fact, a bold move and Frank would take the hint to respond in some way.

____

“Ooo Look at Frankie turning red” Ray giggled as he snapped a photo which he quickly sent to you.

“Shut up, Ray” Frank mumbled.

“Aww, Frankie. Don’t be like that. You know I’m teasing” Ray laughed, “and I do hope you enjoy being the little spoon,” which caused Gerard and Mikey to laugh.

“Fuck you, Ray. Enjoy that hotel room with Y/n and make sure you fuck her in more than one place and put that room to good use” He threw his room key down and stormed out.

Ray looked at Gerard and Mikey, “What the hell was that about?”

“He’s super into Y/n and for some reason, he thinks you and her are hooking up” Mikey answered.

“I’ll go talk to him,” Gerard said while sliding out of the booth.

“Shit” Ray whispered.

___

Gerard ended up finding Frank sitting on a bench in the park across the street smoking.

“Frank”

“What do you want?”

“Well you can cut the attitude, I’m just here to talk some sense into you” Gerard sat down next to his best friend.

“There’s nothing you could say that could change my mood right now. I can’t believe I let myself fall for someone like Y/n. Fuck I’m stupid.” Frank sighed.

“You mean, you fell for a beautiful, awesome and loving woman who thinks the world of you?” Gerard asked.

“Gee, she doesn’t think the world of me. She thinks the world of you and Mike and of course Ray.” Frank’s voice was cracking and Gerard could see his eyes welling up with tears, “She doesn’t want to sit next to me, and when she does, she tries to scoot away from me so there’s tons of space between up. Whenever I look at her, she looks away or doesn’t keep eye contact. I don’t know what I did to make her hate me and I don’t know why ever thought she would be into me.”

“Fuck, Frank.” Gerard laughed, “You really are dense, aren't you? Y/n and Ray are not together in any kind of way. She is super into you. She was acting like that because she thinks you don’t like her. I don’t think you notice that every night, she is standing on the side of the stage watching you and smiling. Everything you do on and off that stage makes her smile and she won’t stop talking about you to me.” Gerard wrapped Frank in a hug.

“Are you sure, Gee? Are you fucking with me?”

“I’m not fucking with you, Frankie. You need to go apologize to Ray and go talk to Y/n.”

Gerard and Frank walked back to the hotel where they ran across Ray and Mikey sitting in the lobby.

“Ray, I’m sorry for snapping at you. I..”

“Don’t worry about it Frankie, we are good,” Ray wrapped Frank in a hug, “I’m sorry I didn’t see that you were into Y/n earlier. I will be crashing with Gee and Mikey, so you and Y/n can have the room to talk or whatever,” he wiggled his eyebrows.

___

You had almost fallen asleep when there was a soft knock on the door. You decided to ignore it, thinking that the person had the wrong room. However, the knocking continued and got harder.

“Y/n, please open the door”, when you heard Frank’s voice you got out of bed quickly.

“Frankie?” You slowly opened the hotel room door and saw that Frank was standing there.

“Can I come in?”

“Of course, this is also your room,” you stood back to make room for him to come in. After you closed the door, you started walking towards your bed with Frank behind you, suddenly you felt his arms wrap around your waist.

“Frank, what are you doing?” you whispered as you leaned your back against his chest.

“Something I should’ve done months ago,” Frank whispered against your neck, “Fuck holding you in my arms feels amazing”

You turned around to face him, “Frank, are you sure?”  
“Y/n, I’m completely sure” Frank smiled at you.

You grinned as you wrapped your hand in Frank’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Frankie” you pulled away from the kiss, “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while” you grinned.

“I’ve been wanting to do that as well.” Frank kissed your forehead, “I’m sorry that I was acting like an ass to you and Ray. I was too wrapped up in my feelings. Please forgive me?”

“Of course, I forgive you and I was serious about being tired earlier. Wanna go to sleep?” you yawned as Frank laughed.

“Anything you want. I just want to hold you.”

You curled back up into bed as Frank stripped down to his boxes and then crawled into bed with you; you sighed happily as Frank wrapped his arm around you and pulled you in tight.


End file.
